Mobot
Mobot was a robot that exclusively competed in the seventh series of Robot Wars. It brought a fairly innovative weapon and style of locomotion to the show, but was ultimately thrown out of the arena by Thermidor 2 in its only battle. Design Mobot was a large, bulky, cutoff wedge made from aluminium with a steel chassis. Its weapon was a thirty-three inch spinning blade mounted underneath the body, weighing around 20kg and spinning at 45mph at both ends. This essentially made Mobot an early pioneer of the "undercutter" spinner, used to great effect by robots such as PP3D in the future, and was designed to target the lower end of robots, potentially including their wheels underneath their chassis, and leading wedges. The robot was armoured in alloy, although its petrol engine was flammable, and its own team captain described Mobot as "cannon fodder". Mobot's drive system was somewhat of a one-off in the British series of Robot Wars, using only one primary tyre to power the robot, in combination with castor wheels at the front. The robot was invertible, and thus the top end of the machine replicated the same setup of one powered wheel in partnership with two castor wheels. This style of locomotion did not provide Mobot a great deal of manoeuvrability around the arena, but was nevertheless capable of moving the machine. Robot History Series 7 Mobot participated in Heat J of the Seventh Wars. In its first round battle, the newcomers were placed up against three veterans; the number fourteen seeds Thermidor 2, 8645T 2 and Mighty Mouse. In the battle, Mobot went after 8645T 2, but could not do any damage with its blade. Mighty Mouse then came in at speed and rammed Mobot, while Thermidor 2 removed 8645T 2 from the action by flipping it onto its side, from which the latter couldn't self-right. Thermidor 2 then slid beneath the sluggish Mobot and threw it head-over-heels over the arena side wall, eliminating it from the competition. Ultimately Thermidor 2 and Mighty Mouse progressed, while Mobot was retired. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Colossus mobot s7 qualifiers.png|Mobot (background) at the Series 7 Qualifiers Mobot S7.png|Official Series 7 photo Trivia *Mobot was the second robot in the UK series to run primarily on one wheel for drive, after The Darke Destroyer and the first to feature only one powered wheel on any one side of the machine. Similarly, the Series 3 version of The Grim Reaper also had one wheel on the bottom but also had two wheels on its sides at the front. **Like Mobot, Darke Destroyer appeared in a heat that Thermidor 2 and Kronic the Wedgehog appeared in, with Thermidor 2 winning both heats. Darke Destroyer also appeared in Heat F of Series 3 but Thermidor 2 and Kronic the Wedgehog did not with Kronic the Wedgehog not appearing until Series 4. *Along with Topbot, Mobot was one of the first robots in Robot Wars to intentionally use an undercutter spinner design. *All of Mobot's opponents would all appear in Heat 5 of Series 8 and fight each other in different battles there. *Mobot was one of three robots that only fought in Series 7 thrown out of the arena and be from a team that never appeared in any other series. The others were Hellbent and The Scrapper. *Mobot was the only robot thrown out of the arena by Thermidor 2 that never won a heat. *Mobot's statistics board referred to its undercutting blade as a rotating arm. Jonathan Pearce made this same mistake as well. *The phrase "Mobot" would later become associated with British Olympian Mo Farah, whose victory pose was named the 'mobot' in reference to his name and robotic pose. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from West Sussex Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena in their only appearance Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7